Always
by Imaginariann
Summary: takes place after tears,richard and kahlan are finally together my first fic, please review
1. Chapter 1

Kahlan was sitting on a log, nervously smoothing her dress. Looking down at her hands, she remembered the last time she was sitting like that, waiting for Richard. That time, Richard had been confessed to Annabel and was only doing as he was told. Now, however, it would be of his free will, and kahlan couldn't be happier. Since they left the pillars of creation, both she and Richard couldn't wait for the opportunity to be alone, but with Zedd and Cara constantly watching them with knowing smiles it was much too awkward to go into the woods by themselves. Finally, zedd was the one to put them out of their misery. After setting up camp early that night, kahlan helped Richard with dinner and when they were finished, zedd sighed and rubbed his belly.

"Well, I think I'm ready for a nice long nap," he announced.

Cara raised an eyebrow "Really, wizard? Does this mean you're planning on taking the first shift tonight? After all, if we are forced to endure you're snoring for the rest of the evening, it's only fair you'll have the first watch, while we get some rest."

"Actually Cara, I think its a wonderful idea," zedd looked at kahlan and Richard with a sly smile on his face before continuing "In fact, I think that after such a long nap, I'll be awake for most of the nigh anyway, so all of you can get a good night's sleep."

Not missing a thing, Cara had no trouble figuring out the wizard's intentions, yet for some mysterious reason she just took another serving of the food and mumbled something about needing the sleep to better protect Lord Rahl.

Looking at Richard, zedd sighed again. "It's going to be a beautiful night, my boy. If I was as young as you are, I would no doubt go for a nice, long walk under the stars." Glancing at kahlan, he thoughtfully added "you should join him, my dear. Richard is a very talented woods guide. I'm sure he can teach you a thing or two about the woods at night."

Not being able to resist Cara looked at wizard, grinning "Don't you think he can teach me a thing or two as well?"

This time it was Richard who answered, watching kahlan from the corner of his eye, only to see her face turning slightly red.

"I think, Cara, that zedd probably knows you won't trust him to watch over us all by himself, and so he's giving you a chance to stay close. And besides, since when are more sith such fans of moonlight walks? "

Choosing not to continue the argument, Cara turned back to the fire, not before giving kahlan a chance to notice her wide grin.

Then, kahlan stood up. She knew that if she waited any longer, Cara's looks and remarks would surely make her lose her courage, something she needed badly in order to go through with what the night had in store for her.

"Zedd, I think your right, this is a beautiful night. It thinks I'll go for a short walk, just to get some air." She turned, not looking at anyone, especially not at Richard, and than marched out of the camp. She was positive that Richard will follow, and she knew perfectly well her lame accuse didn't convince anybody, but for her sake, she needed to keep an appearance of privacy.

It only took her a short time to find a clearing that was far enough for her liking, and she picked a log to sit on, waiting for Richard. He was a talented tracker, and she wasn't that far from the campsite, so she knew that it wouldn't take him long to find her. Still, he might not come, she thought. Maybe the way she left camp made him think she wasn't interested, or maybe he wasn't interested…just thinking about it scared her so much she didn't even notice Richard until he was right beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up at him, startled by his sudden appearance. But when her eyes locked with his and she saw the love he felt for her, all her previous concerns were forgotten and she felt overwhelmed with the love she had for him. Looking at him she thought that this must be the way her half felt, the night that she was torn and Richard, unknowingly, made love to her. The memory of what happened that night, or maybe the lack of it, made her nervous again. Richard had been with her, and knew how it's like to be with a woman, but since she had no memory of that night, kahlan had no idea how it's like to be with a man. Noticing how nervous she was, Richard took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance and than letting their fingers intertwine. For a few moments, neither of them moved, until finally, kahlan looked up again. This time, there was nothing but trust and longing in her eyes, and Richard knew that the battle she had fought with herself was over, and that her love has driven the fear and doubt away. Leaning in, he finally gave her the kiss he wanted to give her all night, soft and sweet at first, and than deeper, filled with all the longing he felt for her. Breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers he smiled at her. "Hi" her voice was no more than a whisper but he heard it loud and clear. "Hi" he replied, his smile widening. "I thought Cara made you stay at camp and teach her everything you know about the woods at night."

Richard chuckled "Kahlan, she could have tied me to a tree and told me all she knew about the history of d'hara and I would still find a way to get to you."

Kahlan smirked, unable to hide her content. She trusted Richard and the mord sith didn't bother her as much as she did before, but still it was nice to hear how much he loved and wanted only her. Kissing her again, Richards could only think of kahlan. Her beauty, her wits and her spirit left no place in his heart for someone else. She was his life and he wanted her to know that.

"I love you, kahlan, more than anything"

"I love you too, my Richard"

This time she was the one to kiss him, taking it further, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Richards hands tangling in her hair, pulling her closer, unwilling and incapable to let go, even to catch his breath. His kisses moved further down to her neck, her collarbone and than to the exposed part of her breasts.

Kahlan felt her head spin with the feel of his lips on her skin, touching her where he never did before. Tugging is shirt from his pants, she moved her hands up his body, letting herself enjoy the feel of his muscles and the soft touch of his skin. With her hand roaming his body, and his lips on her, Richard could hardly breathe. Every inch of his body cried for more, desperately needing to increase the connection. Slowly he took a step back and started pulling at laces of her confessor dress. When he was finished, he looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes. She smiled softly, giving him a nod of approval and helped him to remove the dress, leaving her in nothing but her corset. His hands were on her waist now, pulling her closer to him and locking their lips in a passionate kiss. While his tongue gently caressed the front of her teeth, she reached for his shirt and started pulling it over his head. Helping her willingly, Richard removed his shirt and started kissing her neck, moving the straps of her corset with one hand, while the other was trying to unlace it. Kahlan's hands were on his chest, outlining the muscles and studying his every curve. She didn't try to help him with the corset, prolonging the moment and letting herself get use to his intimate touch. To her surprise, she felt no fear. Every touch and every kiss Richard gave her felt sweet and natural, as though they've been doing it for all of their lives. Backing away, she led Richard to patch of moss she noticed earlier. She thought it would be a nice bad for them, and when she looked at Richard, he smiled with approval. Than, she turned her back to him, and started unlacing her corset. She felt him helping her but didn't turn around. Finally, the corset was undone. With a swift motion, she turned around, letting her corset drop at the same time. Richard's eyes were on her, not leaving her face until he saw she was ready. Then, his eyes started roaming her body, memorizing every curve and freckle, before he pulled her for a slow kiss. "Kahlan, you're so beautiful…do you have any idea how perfect you are?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes and letting her see the truth of his words. Not answering, kahlan kissed him, pulling herself close to him and sliding her hands across his back. The feel of her pressed so tightly against him drove Richard crazy, and he started kissing down her jaw, moving to her neck before covering her breasts with soft, warm kisses. He heard her gasp, and the sound only increased his urgency, traveling further down her body to her belly, getting down on his knees before covering it with kisses while his hands pulled her skirts down. When she was standing naked, he stood up again and kissed her lips softly. Gently, he lowered her to the ground and the removed his pants before joining her. Lying face to face, arms and legs tangling together while tongues battled for dominance, Richard gently moved on top of her using his knees to spread her legs so he could settle between them. Kahlan helped him, letting her knees slid open and pulling him closer.

And then at last, under the clear night sky, Richard and kahlan became one. They drew breath together, moving rapidly to a state of sheer pleasure. Kahlan could feel tears of joy streaming down her face, as her release came in the arms of the man she loved more than life itself.

When they were finished, Richard rested his head on her chest, hands hugging her waist. Looking down at him, she met his loving gaze and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Kissing her stomach, he spoke quietly, not moving his lips from her skin.

"Are you happy, my love?" he asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"There's just one thing that could make me happier." she replied, smiling at him.

"Really? And what thing could it be?"

She ran her fingers in his hair again, then cupped his cheek and turned his gaze to her "if we made a child, than I would be the happiest woman alive"

Richard pulled up and kissed her, tracing her features with his fingers before saying anything. When she finally heard him speak, it was no more than a whisper in her ear.

"My beautiful kahlan, there is nothing in this world I would want more than to have a child with you". He rolled off of her and she grunted in protest, bur before she could say a word, he pulled her tight against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Happy beyond words, kahlan snuggled close to him and fell asleep immediately.

Feeling her breath even out, Richard finally let go and fall asleep as well.

They both slept soundly, not waking until morning.


End file.
